


Markus...

by Rakshi



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith thinks about Markus... and friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markus...

I have such respect for Markus. For his skills as a leader. He finds me odd, I know. He always looks at me with such bemused wonder. I think he likes me well enough, but he seem unsure if he can trust me. Hell, none of them are sure. I'm the guy who hears 'God' talking to him. Who'd trust in that? I wouldn't!

Still, he lets me go out with Kurdy, who is vital to any success the alliance hopes to achieve. That has to mean Markus trusts me a _little_ anyway. Almost as if… I were a friend.


End file.
